


Nico's Little Boy

by PhantomStorm



Series: Just a bundle of Kid-fics [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Perce is a lil' bundle of joy.That should be enough for now.





	Nico's Little Boy

Nico sighed for the hundredth time that morning. He was sitting in a coffee shop with his friends so he should have been fine. Right? But no, at the age of 18, Nico di Angelo was having a crises. His friends had invited him out for coffee, but didn't mention that they were bringing an unexpected guest. Nico sighed again, "Ok, one more time. Why did you bring a kid, where did he come from and why are you giving him to...hey,  _hey_ , no... _NO_ this is  _NOT_ what we  _agreed upon!"_

"Oh c'mon Nico! We know you and Luke have been thinking of adopting a kid, so... _here!"_ Bianca giggled excitedly, nudging the little boy forward. "We meant when we were _older!_ Not  _NOW!!"_ Ok, maybe little isn't how he should be described as. The boy was 10, curly hair and dark skin. He looked mildly annoyed at Bianca and her husband, but grudgingly walked forward. 

Nico blinked down at the boy. "Hi..." the boy cut him off. "My name is Grover Underwood, I do not want or need to be adopted, I'll ask the questions and you answer them, Capiche?"

Nico just nodded, not at all phased by the abruptness of the boy's words.

"What's your full name?"

"Nico di Angelo"

"Who is your spouse?"

"My boyfriend is Luke Castellan"

"Do you anger easily?"

"No"

"Does your Luke anger easily?"

"No"

"Are you both patient?"

"When we need to be"

"Would you throw someone out if they caused you trouble?"

"Depends on the situation and the person"

"Would you care for someone whole-heartedly?"

The boy was looking at him intensely. Their rapid-fire conversation slowing to a stop. "If we adopted a child" Nico said slowly, not breaking eye-contact with Grover, "We would love them unconditionally, and keep them as safe as possible." Grover smirked. "Kinda hard to do that if you're one of the big three's kids ain't it?" Nico was shocked. How had the kid figured out?

"I'm not just a kid dude. I'm a satyr. And the kid i'm going to leave with you means the world to me. He's my little brother. Not blood, but he's family. If you hurt him in anyway I will find a way to gut you and hide the body where no one will  _ever_ find it. Got it?"

Nico nodded cautiously. Grover nodded as well, seemingly satisfied. Turning to Will, he opened his arms and Will obligingly deposited a small bundle in his arms. Slowly, Grover walked over and place the bundle in Nico's arms. A small mop of black hair peeked out of the bundle, which Nico realized was  _not_ clothes. In fact, it was a baby blue blanket with little ocean swirls all over it. Nico tugged the corner of the blanket away and....He swore his heart stopped. In the bundle was a little boy with the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. Around his neck was a pendant. A small trident dangled of a thin silver chain.

Bianca gasped. "Oh, the baby is  _adorable!"_ Will hummed in agreement, reaching out and moving some of the child's hair out of his face. The baby scrunched up his nose and shook his head, trying to get Will's hand out of his face. Nico chuckled and smiled down at the boy. 

"His name is Percy" Grover stated, giving the baby his stuffed animal. An adorably, fluffy, blue baby goat. The baby giggled as the fur tickled his face. "He's one and a half and loves cuddles." Grover said fondly. Nico cooed down at Percy. 

"Hey Perce!" Grover whispered. "You be good for them ok? Train hard and have lots of fun. Oh! And make sure you swim lots! You're gonna be the bestest hero there ever was ok?"

The baby grinned widely and touched Grover's face. "Gwober" he giggled. Grover gave the boy a little kiss on the forehead and turned back to Nico once more. "Keep. Him. Safe." He said, pronouncing each word for emphasis.

"I will" Nico vowed before he realized what was going on. Grover nodded and left. That's when it hit Nico. "Wait....WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad
> 
> Comment how I could keep this going, or any other stories I could write. I watch and read alot hehehhehe
> 
> Kudos!


End file.
